Beetle
The Beetle (real name Abner Jenkins) is a Marvel Comics supervillain who is an exceptionally skilled mercenary. Commonly hired by Doctor Octopus, Beetle regularly ran afoul of Spider-Man, and was defeated on almost every occasion. He had temporarily joined the first Sinister Six. He later became a member of the Masters of Evil. However, when they went undercover as the superhero team the Thunderbolts, Beetle posed as the high-tech flying hero Mach IV. 'However, after Baron Zemo's treachery, Jenkins disposed of his identity as the Beetle and fully became Mach IV, now a genuine hero. Beetle was created by Stan Lee and Carl Burgos. Appearances Ultimate Spider-Man At an unknown point in the past, Beetle met his first defeat at hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson. In the episode "Beetle Mania", he targets the Daily Bugle for J. Jonah Jameson's campaign that exposes the mercenary's criminal dealings with various supervillains (i.e. springing MODOK from prison and dealings with Doctor Doom). When he fights the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees, Beetle's assassination attempt is stopped by Spider-Man and is knocked out by Power Man, however, Jameson was on monitor renderings the whole time unlike Mary Jane Watson actually being in the office. In the episode "The Attack of the Beetle", Beetle is shown having a penchant for holding grudges against Spider-Man for their previous encounter as well as Phil Coulson for being 'sparring partners'. During his first fight with the two, Beetle decides to use May Parker as a hostage. While May manages to escape, Beetle is eventually beaten by Spider-Man and Coulson (with help from May). In the episode "Hawkeye", Beetle went to destroy the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier but is defeated and captured by Spider-Man and Hawkeye. In the episode "The Sinister Six", Beetle appeared as a member of the Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Electro, the Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, and the Lizard. Along with the group, he fought Spider-Man. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees arrive, Beetle fights with Nova but is defeated by Iron Fist after Spider-Man's teammates switch opponents and is later detained in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. In the episode "Agent Venom", Beetle is hired by Taskmaster to obtain a sample of the Venom symbiote, leading to a fight with Spider-Man and then Agent Venom. While Spider-Man deals with Taskmaster, Beetle is eventually defeated by Agent Venom. In the episode "New Warriors", Beetle is among the escaped supervillains along with Doc Ock, the Scorpion, and the Green Goblin during a showdown between Taskmaster's team and the New Warriors. Along with his fellow supervillains, Beetle is eventually defeated by the New Warriors. In the episode "Contest of Champions" Pt. 1, Beetle - alongside Abomination and Executioner - are sent by Grandmaster to obtain Spider-Man for the contest against Collector. Avengers Ultron Revolution'' The Abner Jenkins incarnation of Beetle appears as a member of the Masters of Evil. He later resurfaces as the superhero '''Mach IV, helping the Avengers defeat Growing Man. Power and abilities Equipment *'Beetle Armor: '''Beetle possesses an armored high-tech suit that resembles a beetle which rivals Iron Man's armor. It has the unusually large amount of fold-out rocket launchers hidden all over the surface of his armor. **'Superhuman Strength:' The Beetle has enough superhuman strength to overpower Spider-man and his team. He was able to throw Spider-man though some walls in a restaurant and is strong enough to easily break through multiple layers of solid concrete. **'Superhuman Mobility:' He is still able to perform acrobatic maneuvers, despite him donning a bulky high-tech armor. His speed is such that he took downs a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents within a few seconds, even though he was in camouflage mode at the time. **'Superhuman Durability:' His armor is incredibly durable. He is impervious to ballistic laser attacks. He was very resilient to physical attack from Spider-man, due to his armored hide. **'Weapons Systems:' His armored suit has many hidden weapons system, which makes him intimidate any foe he faces. ***'Fold-out rocket launchers''' ***'Energy beam gauntlets' ***'Lasers' ***'Missiles' ***'Heat-seeking missiles' **'Flight:' He has a jet-propulsion system on his suit, which he uses for levitation or high-speed flying. **'Camouflage:' He has been seen using camouflage mode while attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the Tri-carrier development site as well as used it to aid in his escape. **'Retractable Blades:' He has shown retractable blades while going toe-to-toe with Phil Coulson. He even has them on his wrists, which he has used many times to attack Spider-man, or cut off his webbing. Gallery de:Beetle Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man characters